In general, portable drill stands include at least one rod or similar guiding structure that is used to guide an associated power tool toward an object or a surface to be operated upon by the power tool. The guiding structure of such drill stands is typically affixed to a base to maintain an orientation of the guiding structure relative to the object or the surface. The power tool is attached to a moveable member that is guided by the guiding structure to maintain a desired orientation of the power tool as the power tool is translated. In some known drill stands, a lever is operably connected to the movable member to enable a user to apply an actuation force to the power tool to engage the power tool with the object or the surface.
In operation, portable drill stands require sufficient pressure between the base and the surface to provide non-slip frictional contact therebetween and to ensure perpendicularity of the guiding structure to the surface. A spring or similar compression member is often used between the movable member and the base to generate the needed pressure on the base. This configuration is often deficient because the force on the base and, thus, the pressure between the base and surface, is defined solely by the compression rate of the spring. Therefore, improvements to portable drill stands that enable increased control of the force on the base during operation of the drill stand are desirable. Moreover, improvements to portable drill stands that enable a user to increase control of the motion of the power tool are also desirable.